


where we all fit in

by unshakespearean (InimitableLia)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: (and lots of them), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Everyone Is Gay, IT'S MARGARITA NOT MARGARET JFC, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Well almost, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableLia/pseuds/unshakespearean
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and everyone's coming together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goatFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatFanatic/gifts).



> I'm sure there aren't enough Thanksgiving fics out there. Positive. Okay, maybe there are. Either way, please enjoy.

“So remind me why we’re doing this in our tiny apartment?” 

John flopped backwards onto the couch, staring up at his boyfriends.

“That’s what I told Angelica about half a million times,” said Alex. “But apparently drawing straws is a fair method of determining who hosts everyone for Thanksgiving.”

“And how many people are we having over again?” John wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know the answer.

Alex sat down next to John on the couch and began aimlessly playing with his hair. “Let’s see… the three of us, Angelica and James and Mary, Peggy and Sally, and my sister and Navi and the triplets. Thirteen.”

John groaned. “God damn it. How are we going to fit everyone? We can barely fit six.”

“Look on the bright side,” Lafayette piped up encouragingly. “At least Eliza and Maria are away, and Usnavi’s cousin has other plans.”

“Fair enough,” said John. “But we are still fucked.”

Luckily, they wouldn’t have to do all of the cooking in their miniscule kitchen. Peggy and Sally had offered to make use of their expansive garden and Sally’s precious recipe book—the one she had inherited from her mother—to take care of the veggies and mashed potatoes. Meanwhile, at the House Schuyler-Madison, Angelica and James would handle their cranberry sauce and stuffing, while their fourteen-year-old-daughter Mary would go over to Elle and Usnavi’s apartment to help with the baking of no fewer than three pies—and to help watch the eight-month-old triplets, with whom she was utterly enamored. So the only thing for which Alex, John, and Lafayette would be on the hook was the turkey… and figuring out how to fit everyone in their teeny apartment.

In the end, they had to bite the bullet and go to Ikea to get extra silverware and plates, and hit up the ever (un)reliable Craigslist for a card table in order to seat a few extra.

The night before Thanksgiving, they had everything in order. They had enough place settings, the turkey was brining in a bucket, and—

“—Washington. Holy shit. We forgot to count Washington.”

John swore loudly enough to upset the old ladies next door.

Elle, Usnavi, and all of the children arrived first. They couldn’t all fit in anyone’s car, so they had taken the bus over, as Mary—

“—Actually, I go by Ray now, and my pronouns are they/them.  _ Anyway,  _ we took the bus, and it was so fun! The bus driver was wearing a Pilgrim hat!”

“Very exciting!” said Lafayette. “What are you carrying there?”

“I made a pumpkin pie,” said Ray. “Well, Elle and I did. But I did a lot of it.”

“You did almost all of it,” said Elle, waving from the doorway. “Hey everyone!”

Lafayette bounded over to Elle with typical flair and kissed both her cheeks. “Bonjour, mademoiselle—”

“—Don’t do it,” Elle warned, knowing  _ someone  _ was about to make that goddamn pun.

“Alright, you gotta move out of the way. I’ve got children.”

Elle quickly stepped all the way into the apartment and towards the table so Usnavi could push the stroller in. “Don’t worry, this thing folds up,” she said upon seeing John’s horrified expression at just how much space the damn thing took up. “But I really hope this place is childproofed, because all three of them have started crawling and it’s damn near impossible to keep track of them.”

“It’s mostly childproofed,” said Usnavi. “I came over here with them while you were at some sort of meeting or something a few months ago. They’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” said Elle. “Ray, kiddo, let’s get these pies into the kitchen.”

“We aren’t going to have any room for this food,” said John. “We are so fucked.”

“John, you watch your damn mouth,” said Elle. “There are children in the house.”

“... but we were going to play Cards Against Humanity,” said Alex. “Hi, by the way. Glad you love your brother so much.”

“If you’re going to corrupt my children, maybe I don’t,” said Elle, but she went to hug Alex anyway.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the guests piled in, as did the food in the kitchen, much to John’s dismay. Eventually Alex and Lafayette had suggested that he stay away from the kitchen and live in plausible deniability.

Now he was on the little couch with his back to the kitchen, Aria on his knee, as he eagerly conversed with Ray about the horrors of neurotypicals. Usnavi and James were in the kitchen with Lafayette, helping to finish dinner and set the table. Washington had just arrived and was now in the big armchair, holding both Sonny and Finn in his lap as they explored the buttons on his shirt. Alex had perched himself on the little ottoman—the one John had secretly nicked from the Laurens mansion—in front of the armchair and was now talking with Washington about politics. Angelica, Peggy, Sally, and Elle were all on the big couch, eagerly catching up and planning their next day out.

“Alright, dinner is served!” said Usnavi. “Ellie, what should we do with the kiddos?”

“I figured we can feed them after dinner,” said Elle. “They look like they could all use a nap anyway.”

“Set them up in the nook,” Alex suggested, pointing to the little space by the window. The area had been set up as a playspace, first for Ray and now for the triplets. “We have those chair thingamabobbers in our bedroom. I can go grab them.”

A few minutes later, the triplets were safely set up in their little sleeper chairs, where, as Elle had predicted, they quickly fell asleep, and the rest of the party was now sitting at the table, passing dishes around to fill their plates.

There was no china at the table. No fancy glasses, no old heirlooms—just a mismatched collection of various Ikea products and two completely different tablecloths and the authenticity of a family that didn’t need anything but the people within it to be whole and real. They were all crowded around the table so close that they could barely fit in, but they all  _ fit in. _

“Let’s do a compliment circle,” Ray suggested when everyone was served. “Everyone say something nice about the person to your left. I’ll start. John, you’re a ton of fun and the best person to complain about neurotypicals with.”

“Angelica, you’re the Beyoncé of this family. I needn’t say more.”

“Usnavi, I’m going to get eye rolls for a lack of creativity, but god damn it you make the best coffee on the face of the earth and that is a gift.”

“Lafayette, you bring flair and style everywhere you go and also have I mentioned you give  _ really  _ good hugs?”

“James, you always tell the best jokes.”

“Sally, your garden is almost impossibly amazing; you are a goddess.”

“Washington, you’re one of the nicest people on the planet and have always been there for all of us even though none of us are actually your children.”

“Alexander, you need to sleep more, but your writing is almost unmatched.”

“Elle, you’re the best little sister on the planet and I’m so glad you live close by. Also, your children are adorable.”

“Peggy, you always manage to cheer me up when I’m having a bad day with your incredible snark.”

“Ray, you are such a little fireball and you’re gonna go so far in life. Keep being yourself.”

“Dig in, folks,” said Alex, gladly taking a sizable bite of turkey. Slowly, and quickly, and together and separately, people began eating, drinking, laughing, talking.

Fitting in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! #ThrowbackThursday to yesterday when I wrote this. Meant to post it on actual Thanksgiving but didn't finish in time. Sorry about that!  
> Love and hugs to all supporters!  
> ~Lia xx  
> P.S.: Fun fact: the layout of the apartment is based off of my grandmother's :)


End file.
